Rolling Back The Rivers In Time
by Flowerstar
Summary: Elora misses the company of her lover and she looks back into the past, recalling her moments with Spyro as well as daydreaming about how she spends time with him as she strolls through Avalar.


The original _Spyro _series, Spyro, Elora, Hunter, the Professor, Moneybags, Zoe, Avalar, Summer Forest, Autumn Plains, Winter Tundra, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Dragon Elders, Dragon Realms, flashback at Summer Forest etc are properties of Insomniac Games or whoever owns them. Lyrics and song title, "_Rolling Back The Rivers In Time_", belongs to **Girls Aloud**.

I've noticed there's hardly any song fanfictions about Spyro x Elora anywhere so I've written the very first songfic about the couple. Not only is it the first, it's also the first song fanfic that is not set in the Mario universe. To tell you the truth, I'm usually a fan of true love and star-crossed pairs and I don't have a favourite pairing in the classic _Spyro _games or the new ones but I don't mind romance between Spyro and Elora. This takes place after the original three games (_Spyro The Dragon_, _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_ or _Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage_ in America's case and _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_) and during the games Elora never appeared in, _Spyro: Season of Ice_,for instance. Before I forget, the romance between her and the classic, Artisan Spyro is one-sided (meaning she expresses her love for him through a song and her letter).

Summary: Elora misses the company of her lover and she looks back into the past, recalling her moments with Spyro as well as daydreaming about how she spends time with him as she strolls through Avalar.

* * *

Rolling Back The Rivers In Time

In the homeworld known as Summer Forest, which is located somewhere in Avalar, Elora was lying on her stomach on the grass whilst kicking her legs back and forth repeatedly; she was under the shade of one of the tall trees below the steps of the castle. An A4-sized piece of white, blank paper was in front of her and she was holding a pen in her right hand. She was in the midst of writing a letter to a certain little, purple dragon who saved Avalar from Ripto's wrath. She felt relaxed, the sun was shining and the sounds of sheep and frog fodder filled the air.

She read the words as she wrote them in her own dainty, neat handwriting on the paper. There were lots of tiny letters forming into curly, wavy words, uniting into joint-up handwriting.

"Dear Spyro, I've been writing to you about something that I've been hiding from you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. Ever since you've left Avalar, I've grown to love you and I still remember the carefree days you came and helped us in our time of need. Back in the Winter Tundra, that kiss actually means more than how I express my thanks to you. I… I understand that you don't want to be with me, your folks might possibly disapprove of how I feel for you. I don't know if you'll love me back since we're different species, I'm a faun and you're a… dragon. If Hunter and his girlfriend can be together, why not the two of us? If you receive this letter, please tell me your feelings to me whenever you can and if you're not busy, promise me that you'll visit Avalar. Love Elora."

She sighed deeply, missing the good old days, her friends who were busy aiding the plucky, flying reptilian hero somewhere else but most importantly, her heart ached for him. She loved Spyro but he never loved her back, he only sees her as a friend. In case she made any mistakes, she re-reads the letter to check for them. This is what she read:

_Dear Spyro,_

_I've been writing to you about something that I've been hiding from you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. Ever since you've left Avalar, I've grown to love you and I still remember the carefree days you came and helped us in our time of need. Back in the Winter Tundra, that kiss actually means more than how I express my thanks to you._

_I understand that you don't want to be with me, your folks might possibly disapprove of how I feel for you. I don't know if you'll love me back since we're different species, I'm a faun and you're a dragon. If Hunter and his girlfriend can be together, why not the two of us? If you receive this letter, please tell me your feelings whenever you can and if you're not busy, promise me you'll visit Avalar._

_Love, Elora. _

Satisfied that there are hardly any errors in the message, she smiled to herself and nodded. She placed down the pen at the front of her and immediately spotted a green envelope on the right side of her. She grabbed it and carefully inserted the letter; she then sealed the envelope with a lick across the top using her tongue, her watery saliva touched the flimsy surface of the sachet. Finally, she turned it over and wrote Spyro's name at the middle with the pen after pulling it off of the grass. Deciding to take a leisurely stroll through sun-drenched, vibrant homeworld, she rose up from her spot and started to make her way into the fortress with her love letter in her left hand and the pen in the other.

"It's so lonely without you, Spyro. I hope you feel the same way." She muttered to herself, faintly smiling. Her moods is in between loneliness, due to yearning for her lover's heart-warming company, seeing him again and hear his voice and she was content with herself, she eventually had the peace she wanted after her home was invaded by Ripto and invested with his army of minions.

She took a deep breath and began to sing, instrumental music started as soon as her voice came out of her mouth. She walked across the bridge that was fixed, after the diminutive dinosaur destroyed it apart, there was a gap visibly seen on it. Loud clopping noises can be heard from her hooves just as she paced along the stone, stiff bridge.

**Elora:**

_I always admitted pity  
'Cause I was getting lonely  
Oh-oh I wasn't lonely  
Oh baby without you_

_I always have hated pity_

_Needed you to hold me  
Oh boy you should've known me  
I didn't know how to_

When she sung, "_Needed you to hold me_", she stopped and closed her eyes. She pictured herself crouching down to her love interest's level and wrapping her arms around him. His scaly face made contact with her green vest. They were on the grass by an underground lake, which the purple, winged reptilian protagonist used to reach other portals that lead to other distant realms. A light breeze brushed against their faces and blew the brown-haired faun's hair around during their tranquil moment. After a few moments of her daydream, she momentarily shook her head to get herself back into reality.

_Gone are the days of magic  
Those times were cool_

_

* * *

_

Mini Flashback

_Back in a couple of years at the Summer Forest, as soon as Ripto, Crush and Gulp barged into the castle, Elora witnessed Moneybags and his bag of gems was literally thrown clean through the roof. He let out an ear-piercing yelp whilst been hurled out of it._

_"Oh, no…" Elora said to herself, annoyed of the rude disturbance caused by the villainous trio of dinosaurs._

_The flags on the castle promptly rolled up and were replaced with flags with the orange-skinned, evil cretin's ugly mug. The rich, snobby-looking bear instantly landed near the lake, which was close to the fort._

_Suddenly just in time, Spyro suddenly flew in from the Glimmer portal after taking care of lizard business and obtaining his first talisman from one of the Gemcutters for helping them fighting off the reptiles._

_Recognizing the soon-to-be saviour of Avalar who was summoned to Glimmer from the Professor's portal, she formally greeted him. "__Oh hello, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves before, my name is Elora."_

"_Uh, Hi, I'm Spyro... what are you, some kind of goat?" Spyro introduced himself, and then asked the blue-eyed, bushy-tailed female what sort of creature she is. _

"_I'm a faun, you dork!" Elora retorted, feeling slightly insulted by that question. _

_**End of mini flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

The flashback faded out until it completely vanished, returning to the present day. She giggled happily to herself, finding that memory unforgettable yet uplifting despite the fact Spyro's remark sort of offended her. She'll cherish this always as it brings back reminiscences about the one person… or rather dragon she can't live without; this classic nostalgia tugs at her heartstrings and left some kind of emotion that melted her heart. By the time she exited the main part of the large building, she was in an area that consists of countless trees, greenery, various ledges and platforms in a range of different shapes, sizes, heights and widths around her and a body of water where Moneybags used to stand near.

_I tried to make love not hate  
What was I to do?_

_Oh the peace were playing_

All was right in the peaceful woods, she could get used to this every single day… on the other hand, she couldn't help but miss the torching sounds of fried, innocent sheep and frog fodder dying in the distance that she's accustomed to in the past. It's one of the many things she could remember her beloved Spyro by, one of the typical incidents that shows his presence anywhere in a specific homeworld.

_We danced all night_

During the line, "_We danced all night_", the current day slowly fades into another reverie showing Spyro and Elora on the icy, frosty floor below the long set of stairs which leads to the top of the castle at Winter Tundra. The superportal was on the ground as well, a diverse of colourful light were emitting from the tall, magical gateway. Since the purple-scaled, mythical creature was so short, he's been having a hard time balancing on wooden stilts. He's using them so he can be the same height as his dancing partner. At times, he lost his balance and was about to fall on his back but the brunette-haired, green-clad faun caught him in her arms to prevent this from happening. Most of the time, she was clutching onto his claws and vise versa as they waltzed through midnight. A white full moon was at its highest, illuminating the numerous tones of blues from the lightest to the darkest, all clustered into one that makes up the sky. In spite of the wintry, glacial temperature and the enormous amount of darkness from the nighttime sky, they were having the time of their lives.

_We were kissing_

_Til dark turned to light_

After a couple moments of waltz or ballroom dancing, they let go of each other. Elora gazed into Spyro's adorable purple eyes and he stared into her cerulean eyes. Their lips were drawing near, inch-by-inch until they touched at last. The pair closed their eyelids tightly; his wings were wrapped the feminine faun round her body even as he stood erect on hind legs, even though he's still on the stilts and she embraced him by his neck. Their kiss was incredibly passionate that it lasted until morning; either of them wouldn't want this to end. Unfortunately, all good things will have to come to an end at some point and won't carry on forever.

_Ah-ooooh!_

_Rolling back the rivers in time_

_Can't wait  
Got to see his face somewhere_

Sadly, her fanciful daydream began to gradually fade until it vanished entirely and she's back in the serene, sunlit woodland. She went to the watery, moist pool and looked intently at it, her reflection materialized before her very eyes and as if by magic, a faint reflection of an overconfident Spyro became visible next to her mirror image glimmering in the puddle as well. He was grinning in a cocky manner, bearing his jagged, dragon teeth and maintained a positive posture like he does nearly all the time.

_Ah-ooooh!  
Holding back the minutes gone by  
Someday  
Got to see his face oh yeah_

His reflection became unclear as her eyes abruptly welled up with tears, the instant she pines for the golden-horned, yellow-spiny protagonist as each teardrop plopped to the water, one by one forming circular ripples and making teeny splashes. She knew she might never see him again since he's too busy embarking on innumerable adventures with his huge circle of companions he befriended from his first three escapades from freeing the Dragon Elders from their crystallised statue prisons to recovering a multitude of baby dragon eggs. If only she told him earlier at the Winter Tundra how she truly feels for him, she now denies not expressing her love to him in the first place. To stop herself from crying yet again, she rubbed her eyes with her hands and kept assuring herself that she'll see him someday.

_There's a feeling in my soul_

_That sets my heart alight_

She smiled fondly, having a pleasant sensation inside of her. Something she hasn't felt from the time when her special one came along and brightened her life.

_I tell ya there's a feeling in my soul_

_That tells me you're all mine_

Later on in the afternoon after her stroll was over and done with at the first world, she reached Autumn Plains. She treads along the dark green, flat grass surrounding the pool that was once filled with gems contained inside the bottles underneath the massive amount of crystal-clear, clean water. The castle was observable ahead of her, adorned with two flags that were marked with the Avalar insignia or pattern. Since it's getting late, she was fully aware she couldn't hang about here and have to head off soon.

_There's an arrow in my heart  
Just slipped at seventeen  
I tell you there's a shadow in my heart  
That tells of what could've been_

During the lines, "_I tell you there's a shadow in my heart_" and "_That tells of what could've been_", she believes that she has a slightly empty sensation inside of her and wonders what it is. She placed her hands on her chest; her right hand on top of her left as if she senses some kind of tender emotion was stuck inside her heart full of warmth and tenderness. At this time, she's uncertain if Spyro's relationship with her has changed or not, whether they're friends or more than that.

_Ah-ooooh!  
Rolling back the rivers in time  
Can't wait  
Got to see his face somewhere  
Ah-ooooh!  
Holding back the minutes gone by_

Out of those desires, she wishes she could go back in time and see her Avalarian friends all over again, including her destined lover and re-live those unforgettable, classic days spending time with them. To her, he's like her knight in shining scales and the one she wanted to be with for eternity. But alas, not all fantasies or fairytales come true. To make this work out for both of them, she hopes for the best in the future to come.

_Someday  
Got to see his face oh yeah_

Nearly at the end of the day once her meander around Autumn Plains is eventually done, Elora arrived in the Winter Tundra where one of her dreams took place. Most or some of the ground is buried in a blanket of pure, white snow and there's hardly vegetation growing. Since her group of Avalarian friends departed to assist the purple-eyed, daring dragon in his quests, she's on her own. Conversely, there is a diversity of unique talking animals and perhaps mythological creatures living in the realms so technically, she's not exactly alone.

_Doesn't really matter  
I felt nothing better at all (ooooh-ooooh)_

Before she could advance any further into the homeworld, a glittering speck flew through the tall, double door on a ledge which was covered in snow and patches of them on it and fluttered towards her. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the approaching stranger and to her surprise; it was none other than Zoe, the fairy who was normally by her side! Elora covered her mouth with her hands and gasped in astonishment, she never thought of being reunited with her buddy again after all those years of her absence. To finish her journey to her old pal, the Autumn fairy stopped in front of her and hovered on the spot.

"Long time no see, Elora. I've really missed you." She beamed, delighted to see her former friend. Previous to her initial encounter with the young, purple dragon, the green-clothed faun was pretty much the only person she had a close friendship with.

Wondering why her one of her previous pals unexpectedly returned to Avalar, Elora cocked an eyebrow at the yellow-dressed, wand-wielding spellcaster. "Same here, what brings you to a place like this Zoe?"

"I felt homesick so I made a decision to head back here for a short visit. You must be really lonesome without Hunter, the Professor, Moneybags and I."

_Sending him a letter_

"Yes, that's true. It's a coincidence you came here just in time before I could find you. Can you do me a little favour? The next time you see Spyro, can you give this to him?" Elora held out the envelope in her left hand to her pint-sized, winged chum who waved her wand vigorously, thousands of rainbow magic dust emitted from the tip of it and sprinkled onto the letter. In a multi-coloured, blinding flash, it instantaneously shrinks to a similar size, perfect for her to carry it in one of her puny, womanly hands. Without any hesitation, she obtained it from her mate from way back.

_I know I won't regret it at all (ooooh-ooooh) _

"Certainly! I'll lend this to him in a jiffy! Before I go, couldn't you just pay him a visit in person? That way he can get the letter and you can see him at the same time."

As soon as she said this, Elora's face was flushed with a lot of redness as she blushed heavily; she was just as red as a vivid, ripe tomato. She tried to speak but ended up with stuttering the words out of her mouth instead, she felt uncomfortable to go see her sweetheart at the Dragon Realms. "I-I-I l-l-love to… b-b-but i-i-it's b-b-best i-i-if I s-s-stay here."

_Doesn't really matter_

_A miracle can happen for sure (ooooh-ooooh)_

Realizing that she's still red in the face; she sheepishly cleared her throat as the reddishness in her cheeks began to steadily wane and disappear until there's not any ruddiness at all. She didn't want her fairy friend to know that she has a crush on the young, teenage dragon; she carried on denying herself she fancies him but truthfully, she does.

"I guess you're occupied with other matters you need to attend to. I'll revisit you once I get a reply from Spyro, sometimes boys can take a long time to answer. Stay safe and I'll be right back."

And with that, Zoe raised her wand and whirled it in a clockwise motion. A shower of magic dust descended onto her from the top end and she disappeared right before Elora's eyes, leaving her on her tod. After moments of silence, she made her way heading for the dual door and along the way; she left hooveprints in the snow. They dissolved within the surface in an instant. She stepped over the ledge, the instant she approaches it. She went through the doorway, entering a new part of the cold, chilly place that she recognized very well.

_I'd rather wait forever  
Baby never have it at all_

"Maybe I should reconsider my decision to stay behind, it wouldn't hurt to pay a quick visit to the Dragon Realms to see Spyro and my pals once more. But still, I'll just wait for my reply." She mumbled, eyeing the superportal afar from the entryway.

_Ah-ooooh!  
Rolling back the rivers in time_

In the midst of her unhurried walk to the staircase, the present day broke off into the final daydream, which is set in the Autumn Plains. She was by the pool, which was at the middle of the homeworld; a mixture of dying, brown leaves from the trees were descending from the branches to the ground and an assortment of pale reds, blues, pinks and whites came together to create a beautiful, dawning sky. An arched-shaped portal sits at the top edge of the swimming pool.

_Can't wait  
Got to see his face somewhere_

She sat at the bottom rim of it, kicking the water for her amusement and boredom at the same time, followed by splashes that were sent in a forward direction. Constant sounds from a small herd of sheeps and frogs were easily heard further away from her position. Seeing as her dearest Spyro isn't here anymore, things were very quiet. Sure, she enjoys the peace every once in a while but she feels that it's not the same when he's gone.

_Ah-ooooh!  
Holding back the minutes gone by  
Someday  
Got to see his face oh yeah_

Her dream fades out little by little and she gone back to reality, sitting down on the first step at the bottom of the stairway in the Winter Tundra. In aloneness, her chin is resting on both palms of her hands whilst her elbows were on her lap. She looked up at the full moon gleaming in the marvellous moonlit sky, lost in her own thoughts and pondering if her romantic message is safely mailed to Avalar's and the Dragon Realms' redeemer.

_Ah-ooooh!  
Rolling back the rivers in time  
Can't wait  
Got to see his face somewhere  
Ah-ooooh!  
Holding back the minutes gone by  
Someday  
Got to see his face oh yeah_

The music started to fade out after the final line and her singing was brought to an end, thus the song was over and tranquility entered the outdoors of the frigid, ice-cold world until Elora softly inhaled and then exhaled, breaking the quietness.

"Oh, Spyro… I hope you picked up my letter from Zoe and reply to it soon." She said quietly, in a hopeful tone of voice.

* * *

The 'writing letter' part was sort of inspired from the lyric, "_Sending him a letter_" from the song. Sounds passionate, huh? I feel sorry for Elora not making any appearances in other games of the old, timeless series after the previous three. I hope the **justforfaun** club likes it and puts it in the gallery; I'll just have to cross my fingers for that to happen. I don't remember much from _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_, only one or two things (like those hilarious cut scenes and the main characters) so it's hard to describe what the homeworlds are like. In the meantime, I'll get cracking on the twelfth chapter of my Spyro/American Dragon crossover, "_Spyro & Jake Long: Ripto's Revenge_" (it might be adventure, action and perhaps humour through the story, but there will be plenty of Spyro x Elora starting from the tenth chapter, due to the results of one of my earlier polls) and waiting until it's my turn to write the Artisan chapters for the collaboration fanfiction with **Syrix5310**, "_The Last Legends of Spyro_". No flames please, if you don't like this kind of coupling, don't read and review this. I only accept kind, positive comments.


End file.
